An Abyss of Hopeless Faith
by mizunosora
Summary: She was no more a Hyuuga but a Yoshikawa who in turn will complete her mission as a Kazegakure ninja. But what stands her in her way is the very home that she had left six years ago. -Feeling all connections detach, she let the darkness take her in-
1. Part 1: Konoha

_**An Abyss of Hopeless Faith Part 1**_

_Envy. Hatred. Darkness. Emptiness._ These feelings overwhelm her as she fell down towards the soaked, muddy earth below her feet. Tears fell from her white eyes that lost their life. Rain pour down her as she brought her knees towards herself. All her hope was gone. There was no need for her to stay in the village when she was not wanted. Her beloved yellow haired crush had turned her down.

_- "Gomen ne, I can't accept your feelings for me. I only see you as a dear friend."- _

The pale face Hyuuga sobbed loudly as those words repeated in her mind. Why did she hope in the first place? She had no chance. She was not strong and beautiful like Haruno Sakura. She could not compete with her. There was no need for her to stay here. It was time for her leave and find the path she was meant to follow.

White eyes stared at the full moon once more. The Hyuuga picked herself up slowly and took one last look at her home that was soon to be forgotten.

_- 'Sayonara Konoha.'- _

_**6 years later**_

"Yoshikawa-san!"

A young female servant about eleven quickly made her way to a young woman in her late teens.

"Yoshikawa-san!"

The girl turned around as she heard her name being called. Her kimono elegantly flowed behind her as she moved. Her long hair was left untied shining in the sun. White eyes stared at the young servant making her way towards her.

"Chiyo-chan? What brings you here?"

"Yoshikawa-sama sent me to get you. She told me that a mission came in, and the elders request you, Kumoso-san, and Soshutaka -san to carry out this mission."

The white eye teen smiled as she heard the message. She's been waiting for a mission to come in. Staying inside Kazegakure wasn't much fun anymore.

"Well it seems I finally get to get out ne, Chiyo-chan?"

"Hai!"

"Well, let us head home. I would like to speak to Okaa-san before I leave."

The girl smiled at the servant before she elegantly walked away.

* * *

Two young men in there late teens walked quietly towards the Hokage tower. One with raven hair had a scowl on his face while the other with yellow hair had a smile on his.

"It's been a whole year since you came back. You think Baa-chan would take you out of probation?"

"Who knows."

What Uchiha Sasuke was really thinking, that he really hoped that the Hokage would let him off probation. He rather not have escorts his whole life.

"Oi, Dobe."

"Nani, Sasuke-teme?"

"There's something I want to ask you since I can't get any answers for anyone."

The yellow haired ninja looked at his friend questionably. What could The Uchiha Sasuke want? He was a genius and never needed someone to answer a question for him, well not to Naruto at least.

"Yesterday I heard about the Hyuuga's heir. They mention that the younger of the two children is supposed to be the heir. Before I left I know the oldest was the heir, am I right?"

Naruto cheerful mood immediately change after Sasuke mention the Hyuuga clan. His eyes cast downward as he remember the oldest of Hiashi children becoming a missing nin.

"Hai."

Sasuke looked at his best friend as he watched the gloomy state take over his friend. Sasuke's eyes narrow as he knew something was going on that he did not know about.

"Then dobe, what happen to the eldest?"

Naruto sighed as he knew that the curiosity of his friend wouldn't go away anytime soon.

"Sasuke, you remember Hyuuga Hinata? She was part of Team Eight with Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino. She was the original heir of the Hyuuga clan. But, one day she disappeared, exactly one year when you left to that bastard."

Sasuke scowl once more as he tried to remember the girl that was part of the Rookie Nine. All he remembers was white eyes, but then again all the Hyuugas had white eyes. He glared at his friend who stopped giving the information he wanted. He growled lightly and started to make his way towards his original destination.

Naruto mentally sighed knowing that he was the cause why Hinata left in the first place. He didn't know she was going to react that way. He was so dense back then. Now over the years he began to develop feelings for the white eye Hyuuga. If only he could tell her.

Naruto sighed once more and lifted his head just to see his best friend walk away from him.

"Oi! Sasuke-teme! Don't leave me like that! You know your not suppose to go anywhere with out an escort!"

The yellow haired hyperactive ninja quickly made his way back to Sasuke, muttering words that only he could hear.

* * *

"Tadaima."

"Welcome back Yoshikawa-san"

Hinata Yoshikawa smiled at the servants that greeted her at the gates of the Toshikawa estates. They bowed deeply as Hinata pass by with her long bluish-black hair sweeping behind her.

"Keiko-chan, do you know where Okaa-san is?" Hinata looked questionably at the servant that was watering the plants in the garden.

The servant stopped at what she was doing and bowed at Hinata.

"Yoshikawa-sama is currently in her study."

"Arigatou."

Hinata bowed thanking Keiko. She quickly turned walking down the wooden halls of the estate. It was currently sunny in the Village Hidden in the Wind. It has been six years since the Yoshikawa family took her in. Her past in Konoha including her last name was long forgotten. Taking in the name of Yoshikawa, she became the heir of the Yoshikawa clan. As the heir, she was taught new skills and a new element she never knew she could control. Wind. Because of her skills, she was placed in ANBU with two other people from different clans: Hiroiko Kumoso and Tsutsuma Soshutaka. The three became friends and quickly rose to the top to be the number one team in Kazegakure.

Hinata smiled lightly as she felt the breeze from the wind played with her hair. She elegantly walked her way to her kaa-san's study. Finding the door of the study, she kneeled down knocking on the screen door lightly.

"Who is it?" A light feminine voice called from inside the study.

"Kaa-san it's me, may I come in?"

"Ah, Hinata-chan! Yes you may come in."

Hinata heard movement of papers through the screen door. She stood up opening the door and stepped in. She quietly shut the door and faced the head of the Toshikawa clan.

A woman in her thirties was sitting behind a small table that was full of papers. She had mid-length black hair with icy blue eyes. A gentle expression was on her face as she looked at her adoptive daughter.

"Did you get my message?"

"Hai Kaa-san."

"The elders sent me all the information about your mission." She handed Hinata the papers that were on the table.

Hinata read the papers that were handed to her. On top of the first page were the letters 'B Rank'.

"B Rank?"

"Hai."

The young heiress flipped the next page reading the information that was given to her.

_Yoshikawa Hinata,_

_You along with Kumoso Hiroiko and Soshutaka Tsutsuma are to safely escort Yoshikawa Mitsuki to Konohagakure. You are to leave tonight exactly at midnight. More details would be given to you from Yoshikawa-sama at that time._

Hinata study the papers once more and blinked a few times before she looked at her adoptive mother. She frowned slightly as she remembered the word Konohagakure on the papers. She wasn't expecting to ever go back to that village ever again.

"You are going to Konoha Kaa-san?"

"Hai, on business. I got a letter from the Hokage. I heard some interesting things from her. You know the Hyuuga Clan, one of the top clans in Konoha, announced their heir today."

Hinata frown some more as her kaa-san brought up the Hyuuga clan. She never thought she would here that word again.

"Hyuuga Hanabi."

Hinata's white eyes cast downward as she heard the name of the heir of her old forgotten family.

Mitsuki Yoshikawa brought her eyes to look at the Hyuuga who took in her clan name.

"Hinata. Why didn't you tell me you were part of the Hyuuga Clan? Nonetheless the heir of the clan!"

Hinata cringe slightly as her kaa-san yelled at her.

"If I knew you were the heir of the Hyuuga Clan I would not have taken you in as the heir. This would cause problems not only with the Yoshikawa clan and the Hyuuga clan, but with both Kazegakure and Konohagakure." Mitsuki sighed and rubbed her temples hoping to release the pressure from there.

"Gomen kaa-san, I….I didn't mean for this to happen." Tears came into Hinata's eyes as she apologized. "I didn't know…. I didn't know that they knew I was alive."

Mitsuki sighed once more as she watched the tears fall from her adoptive daughter.

"It is okay Hinata-chan. I know you didn't mean for this to happen. The Hyuugas don't know you are alive. However, Tsunade-sama is the only one that knows you are alive, but that doesn't mean that they're not going to find out. This is why I've request your team to escort me. There is a request from Tsunade-sama. She wants to see how much you have grown in you skills. More will be explain tonight when everyone is here. Now go pack your things."

Hinata nod slightly as she bowed before standing up.

"And Hinata, wipe your tears. I don't like seeing you like this. Everything will be fine. Your kaa-san knows how to get out of rough situations ne?"

Hinata smiled as she heard the caring voice of Mitsuki.

"Hai Kaa-san." The white eyed heir bowed once more before exiting the study.

* * *

The bells rung in Kazegakure showing that it was exactly midnight. The wind blew silencing the sounds of footsteps that were making their way to the northern gates.

A figure waited at front of the gates waiting for three other of her companions to arrive. She wore just a plain green kimono with slits at the legs. The figure with icy blue eyes turned her head as she saw three figures approaching.

Mitsuki Yoshikawa looked at the three who had approached her. Hinata, being the team captain of the three-man ANBU team, wore a blackish purple skirt that went to her mid thighs. Under it was black shorts that helped running easier and keeping the eyes of perverts that tired to look at her behind while training. Just like all the konoichi in her village she wore two inch black heels. She wore a sleeveless black shirt that went up just above her belly button. The fishnet like covering went under her shirt. She also wore the net around her arms that went up to her elbows. Her ninja equipment was tied around left thigh giving her easy access to it. Last but not least her forehead protector with the symbol of three slanted curving lines symbolizing Kazegakure was tied around her neck.

To the left of Hinata was a girl about the same age as her. Hiroiko Kumoso had shoulder length brownish hair that went with her dark greenish yellow eyes. She wore brown shorts that went up to mid thigh with crème color baggy sleeves on both of her shins. She too wore two inch black heals. She wore the fishnet like covering under her green tank top. Her ninja equipment, just like Hinata's, was tied around her left thigh with her forehead protector tied around her right arm.

To the right of Hinata was a boy who was about eighteen. Tsutsuma Soshutaka had long red hair that went to his mid back. It was tied loosely so it wouldn't get in the way in battle. His bronze eyes looked at Misuki as she scrutinized them all. He wore black pants that came right where his foot and ankle started. He wore a white shirt that was semi-tight on him showing how cut he was due to this strenuous training. Along with his clothing he wore black gloves. He tied his headband protector around his forehead unlike his other two teammates.

Pleased on what she saw, Mitsuki cleared her throat ready to give the objective of the mission.

"As you all know, I requested your team to escort me to Konoha."

"Konoha? No one from our village has been there in years," said Hiroiko with a slightly surprise in her voice.

Hinata shivered at the thought of going back to Konoha. She wasn't expecting to go there ever again. She abandoned her home village and made this one her home. She did not want to see the faces that she buried deep into her mind that were now coming back to her.

'_Naruto.'_

She gasped a little at the thought of the yellow haired ninja. She shook her head lightly and dismissed the thought of him. She was stronger now. She did not need the past to bring her down.

"Yes I'm aware of that Hiroiko-chan. Just think that your team will be the first in years." Mitsuki smiled lightly at the group as they listen to what she way saying.

"What exactly are we going there for?" Tsutsuma scowled lightly as he waited for the objective of their mission.

Hiroiko eyed the red hair ninja as he scowled.

'_Baka.'_

"You see where making a little visit, for Hinata's sake."

Hinata wince has her kaa-san put her name in the sentence.

"Ehhh?" Both Tsutsuma and Hiroiko looked at the heiress as she sighed a little at the reactions of her friends.

"What is she talking about Hinata-chan?" Hiroiko titled her head slightly to the side as she questioned her dear friend.

Tsutsuma stared at Hinata before he walked towards. He eyed her waiting for her to look up at him.

"Hinata."

Hinata looked up at her friend only to feel his finger on her forehead. His eye twitched lightly as Hinata smiled nervously at her teammate. She knew Tsutsuma was already peeved from not getting the sleep he wanted.

"What does she mean about 'for your sake'?

"Well…ano is quite a long story. Ano… where should I start? Tsutsuma it would help if you would stop poking my forehead."

Tsutsuma blushed a little at Hinata's request.

"Right. Gomen."

Hinata sighed. She didn't want to tell anyone about her living in Konoha and that she was the heiress of the Hyuuga clan. All of this was meant to be a secret.

"Well you see, I'm not who you think I am."

Both of her teammates shared a looked with each other before looking at Hinata questionably again.

"I'm not Yoshikawa Hinata. I'm really Hyuuga Hinata heiress, well was heiress of the Hyuuga Clan."

Both of her teammates eyes widen at the answer Hinata gave them.

Tsutsuma looked at Hinata before flicking her on the forehead.

"You mean to tell me that you belong to a clan in Konoha. Just not any clan there but **the** Hyuuga clan."

"Hai."

"So how did you exactly end up here?"

"Well…ano… I-I ran away."

Both frown at her answer.

Tsutsuma eyed her again before he flicked her again on the forehead.

"Seriously, how did you end up here."

Hinata frowned slightly at the question Tsutsuma gave her. This time not stuttering the answer.

"I ran away."

"You're kidding right?"

"She's not Tsutsuma. She really did run away." All three looked at Mitsuki at her sudden answer. "You see Konoha's hokage found out she was alive. The thing is Hinata's real clan already announced the new heir to the clan. If they find that she is alive there would not only be problems between my clan and the Hyuuga clan, but also problems for Kazegakure and Konohagakure."

Hiroiko looked at the white eye Hyuuga. She never expected for her friend to be a heiress from another village. Hinata came here to Kazegakure six years ago. She always minded her own business and was always alone. It took both her and Tsutsuma to open her up from the very shy and lonely girl she once was.

"So our mission is to escort you to talk to Hokage-sama and Hinata's real clan." Hinata looked at the calm facial expression of her brown hair friend. She expected her to make an outburst and yell, but she didn't. Was she okay that she lied to her and everyone else? Tsutsuma looked a little bit peeved, but she expected that from Tsutsuma.

"Yes and no."

All three looked at the head of the Yoshikawa clan. There was more to the mission then they thought. Even Hinata looked questionably at Mitsuki. Yes and No? What could that mean?

"So you're saying there is more to just escorting you to Konoha?" Tsutsuma stared at the icy blues eyes that belong to Mitsuki. Something was up and he knew it.

"Let me ask you this first before I go any further. Did you guys bring your mask?"

All three nodded in unison. Mitsuki smirked at the three as they eagerly waited at her wanting information.

"Good. As you all know we're going to Konoha. But I'm the only one that would be entering it once we get there." The blacked hair women paused as she looked at her adoptive daughter.

'_I'm counting on you, Hinata.'_

After her brief thought she started again, giving a very serious look on her face.

"You all are to wait on standby till I give a signal. Once the signal is given, you three will force your entry in Konoha. I suggest you keep low if you are going and do a silent attack. It's better to not alarm the whole village and cause panic. Defeat anyone in your path and reach the Hokage Tower once you enter. If you have obstacles in your way, try to avoid them if not defeat them, but do not injured them unless they get too violent to stop. If they do, then do what you must."

"Hai," said the three in unison. They quickly put on their mask, waiting for Mitsuki's dismissal.

Mitsuki eyed the three then gave a nod of approval. With one wave of her hand, Mitsuki dismissed the ANBU team to their mission.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!"

A pink haired konoichi waved at Sasuke as he walked to the ramen stand to meet Naruto. He sighed lightly as he stopped to wait on Sakura. Ever since he came back to Konoha, he tried to make an effort to be nice to the girl. He only saw Sakura as a dear friend, but it seems that Sakura begged to differ.

"Sasuke-kun, are you heading to the ramen stand too?" She smiled brightly at Sasuke, hoping to start a conversation with the Uchiha.

"Hai."

"I guess Naruto decided for all of us to spend time together as a team. Ano…Naruto told me that you had to go to Tsunade-sama's office about taking out of probation. Did she?"

"Hai she did."

Even though his answers were short, Sakura was glad that she was able to talk to Sasuke. After all she still cared deeply for him.

"Oh! You won't believe what I heard around the village! The leader of Kazegakure is coming to Konoha today. In fact she should be here now! I heard she was a beautiful woman that everyone admires."

Sasuke watched as Sakura squealed in delight as she talked about the Kazegakure leader.

"Sakura no one from Kazegakure has been in Konoha in many years, why now?"

"I don't know Sasuke-kun, but I do know Tsunade-sama has important business with her."

Sasuke snorted. Important business his ass. It sounds more like the leader was setting up something and he didn't like it.

"Sasuke-kun! Look!"

Sakura pointed happily as a woman with black hair and icy blue eyes came through the gates of Konoha, being escorted by two Konoha Shinobi.

Sakura squealed and mumble how beautiful she was. Sasuke frowned and glared at the woman that was headed towards the Hokage tower. Just something about that woman irked him to no end.

"Sasuke-kun lets hurry and eat, so then hopefully we could meet her."

Sasuke sighed at the konoichi as she took his hand and dragged him to the ramen stand.

* * *

Tsutsuma sat lazily on a tree branch watching as Hiroiko studied the map of Konoha. After Mitsuki went into Konoha they were force to sit in the trees. Hinata was in charge of looking at Mitsuki with binoculars, waiting for the signal. Tsutsuma sighed and closed his eyes. He rather not do anything till it was time to anyway.

"Alright, from what I can tell, there is a post here at the western wall. Only three men are at the post. If we enter from here we should get a straight shot to the Hokage tower…Tsutsuma are you even listening to me?"

Tsutsuma cocked in eye open as he looked at his female teammate. He sighed and sat up to look at the map.

Hiroiko glared at the red head, which was not doing anything productive.

Hinata let out a small gasp as she was looking towards the Hokage tower with her binoculars. She saw as her kaa-san turn slightly and formed an 'O' with her hand towards the group.

"Hiroiko, Tsutsuma, I think I got our signal."

Hinata put down her binoculars and looked her team in the eye. She was nervous. Very nervous. It has been six years since she has been in Konoha, and here she was about to infiltrate her old home after returning. She sighed lightly and looked at the map.

"We'll go with Hiroiko's plan. But remember we need to attack silently and fast. Remember what Mitsuki-san said. Laying low is to key to avoid chaos."

Hinata smiled lightly and put her ANBU mask on. She was no more a Hyuuga. She was a Yoshikawa and a shinobi to Kazegakure.

Tsutsuma and Hiroiko follow suit and put their masks on. Looking at Hinata, they nodded to show they were ready. Hinata nodded back and gave her order.

"Move out!"

* * *

Tsunade looked at the owner of the icy blue eyes, who sat across from her. She smiled and offered some sake to her visitor.

"It's been a long time Mitsuki."

"Hai, it has been."

The two smiled and sipped at there sake.

"You seem nervous Mitsuki. Do you feel like she's going to fail at her mission?"

Mitsuki chuckled lightly and looked at the Hokage in the eye.

"Oh she is ready Tsunade. In fact you'll be surprise on much my daughter has improve since you last seen her. The Yoshikawa clan is honored that she is the heiress."

Tsunade studied the younger woman after her statement. Never before had she seen someone looked so confident about the timid, shy girl that she used to know.

A sudden gasp came out of Tsunade's mouth as she heard the village alarm go off. Tsunade looked at the door as she heard rushed footsteps running towards her door. Without knocking, Shizune opened the door roughly and ran towards the Godaime.

"Tsunade-sama! The village is under attack!"

A sharp gasp was heard from Mitsuki as she stood up from her position.

"All the necessary precautions as been made. The villagers have evacuated to the caves and all forces have been sent out to find the intruders."

Tsunade sighed and stood up signaling both Shizune and Mitsuki to follow her outside her office.

"Very well. Shizune, let all squads now that I want these **intruders** brought to me alive."

"Hai!"

* * *

Three bodies lie on the ground obviously knocked out from the surprise attacks that were made towards them.

Three ninjas with ANBU masks on looked at their work across from them. Tsutsuma sighed, as the alarm was sound throughout the village.

"So much for lying low."

"Well if you were watching the other man then maybe the alarm wouldn't have come off."

Hiroiko knocked Tsutsuma in the head as she made her statement.

"Wait, are you saying it's **my** fault?"

"Hai."

"Why you..."

"Enough you two. We have a mission complete. Due to the alarm we have a couple of ninjas on our way right now."

Hinata's body was tense as she felt a very large supply of chakra coming their way. Through her mask she gave a glare at the direction of the holder of the supply of chakra. Hinata let out a sigh as she turned to her teammates.

"Ano Hinata...daijoubou desu ka?" Hiroiko looked at her friend through her anbu mask sensing the tense body of her friend.

"Listen. We have enemies coming towards us at a fast rate. Remember our mission is to reach the Hokage tower. It seems that the shorter path has been block with an enemy blockade. I'll go forth and meet up with them while you two go separate ways. Hiroiko you'll go left and clear that area of enemies. Tsutsuma you do the same except go right. I'll neutralize the blockade towards the Hokage tower and meet you two there. Understood?"

Hinata's voice held slight coldness and confidence as she spoke the objective. Both knew Hinata turn serious seeing that she was not wasting any more time. Even though they could not look at Hinata's eye they could tell it was full of determination.

"Hai."

"Hai."

Hinata nodded her head as she got their answer. She turned back to the path that leads to the group of ninjas that were heading straight towards her. Feeling that her were teammates were gone she began walking to the direction of her enemy.

* * *

Hatake Kakashi led his three man team as they sprint towards the enemy that trespassed into Konoha. He sighed hoping this wasn't another false alarm.

"Kakashi-san, it seems the target is heading are way. He is about fifty kilometers away," Neji reported as he glared at his target. It seems his enemy has a large supply of chakra.

"How strong is he Hyuuga?" asked Kiba who rode on Akamaru.

"I believe it should not matter Kiba. We'll defeat him with our youth!" Lee had a happy look on his face as they headed to the target. He's been itching to fight someone lately since no one would spare with him.

Kakashi sighed again as he heard Lee's comment. His team was strange, but he did not complain because all three are fairly strong people.

Neji gasped loudly as his eyes widen. He stopped running seeing what had disappear from his eyes. Seeing this everyone stopped looking at Neji hoping to get an answer from the sudden stop.

"What is it Neji?"

"H-He disappeared!"

"NANI?" Kiba glared at Neji as he gave him an answer.

"Demo…Neji no one can escape the Byakugan even if they mask their chakra. Usually you still could find a faint glow of it."

Kakashi glared at the direction of the enemy. Apparently this wasn't someone they should go easy on. If he could escape the eyes of a Hyuuga then this guy is strong.

Kiba flinched slightly as he felt the hairs of Akamaru standup.

"Akamaru, whats wrong?"

A growl was heard from the giant dog as he stared off at the direction where they were headed.

"Look there!" Lee pointed with a hush voice as he saw a figure approaching the deserted streets.

A figure approach with a calm determine posture. It was as he wanted to be seen. He stopped looking straight at the four.

Kakashi looked at the figure looking at the stance of the enemy.

'_Anbu?'_

"It seems he is a she."

Neji glared at her, already piss that she escaped his byakugan.

"I suggest you turn back. Konoha is not a place for you to be."

The figured just stared at Neji as she just stood there, as she was bored.

"It seems she doesn't care." said Lee

"I'll teach her a lesson for entering Konoha."

Kiba tapped Akamaru giving him the signal to move forward. He had a smirked on his face as he and Akamaru race towards the woman. It seems she just stood there not even making a move to defend her self.

"No Kiba!" yelled Kakashi as he raced after Kiba.

"Fool." said Neji as he watched Kiba moved towards the enemy

Hinata watched as her once dear friend charge towards her with Akamaru

'_He's gotten to so big'_

Hinata smile through her mask as she saw her friend again. Memories of her childhood friend came through her mind. What she forgot though that Kiba did not know it was her and she was the enemy.

"No Kiba!"

The voice of Kakashi broke through her memories as she saw shurikens come her way.

She stiffened slightly as she remembered where she was. She was the enemy in Kiba's eyes.

She glared at Kiba as he smirked at her.

'_Fool.'_

With ease she took a few threw shurikens to deflect those that were coming her way. Seeing that Akamaru was right behind her she dodged his attack and moved forward to the stronger opponent. Kiba wasn't worth her time as she could easily knock him out with one hit.

She saw as Kiba let out a frustrated growl as she completely pass him.

She smirked slightly as she saw Kakashi slightly surprise as she appear suddenly in front of him. Without noticing she blocked Kakashi's attack with the gentle fist style, giving him a jab at his chakra points.

Kakashi blocked her attack, but felt a stab at his right side. She was fast. Very fast. Not only has she mange to block his attack, she closed two of his tenketsu points on his side.

He jumped back getting a safe distance from the woman that was giving him a challenge. He knew this fighting style. What surprise him the most is how could someone from outside the village know Jūken of the Hyuuga Clan? He glared at the woman in front of him and lifted his headband that was covering his right eye.

"Sharingan."

Hinata smirked as she saw that Hatake Kakashi began to fight seriously. She watched as Kakashi made a few hand signs quickly. Her eyes widen as she recognize the jutsu that Kakashi was about to form.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"

Hinata gasped as she felt heat from the enormous fire. She quickly released chakra and quickly turned hoping to push back the fire

Kakashi's eye widen as he watch his attack was blocked. Again this woman blocked another one of his attacks.

"Neji! Did you…"

"Yes, it seems she knows Jūken and the jutsus that belongs to the Hyuuga clan," Neji growled at the woman that was giving Kakashi a slightly hard time.

"Neji look!"

Neji looked at the woman as she kicked Kakashi in the face sending him back a few feet and quickly made her way towards him and Lee.

Hinata wanted to finish this quickly as she felt that her teammates had finish with their duty. She sprinted towards her cousin and Lee who stood in position blocking her way towards the direction of the Hokage Tower. She saw as Lee charged her. He made an effort to stop her advancing by kicking her in the stomach, but his attack was block by Hinata. Not wanting to hurt Neji or Lee more then she should, she pushed Lee with chakra infused sending him towards Neji. Taking the chance with Neji's distraction she sprinted past them heading towards the Hokage Tower.

"Kuso!" Neji yelled as he watched Hinata sprinted past them. He didn't have a chance to fight her. He was already angry that this mere woman not only got past all four of them but also insulted the Hyuuga clan by using their style of fighting.

He set Lee down who was knocked out from her attack. He saw how both Kakashi and Lee were defeated without a real serious fight from her. Whoever she was, Neji knew there was a lot more to this woman then what was seen from the eye.

Hinata sighed in relief as she got away from Neji and his team. There was no doubt he was wondering who she was due to the Jūken she preformed on Kakashi. She almost revealed herself almost causing her to abort the mission. The adrenalin was still pumping through her veins from the intensity of the short battle that she just escaped from.

Rained started to pour as Hinata quickly made her way to the Hokage Tower. A great battle was ahead for her and she must be prepared for it both mentally and physically. She had a feeling she'll see **him** there. The very boy who left her to drown in her own darkness. When the time comes, she will show him how she has change and not that innocent little girl she was once was. She'll show everyone in this god-forsaken village that Hyuuga Hinata was no more.

A sinister like smiled was placed on Hinata's face as she saw the Hokage Tower was in view. Feeling all connections detach, she let the darkness take her in.

_-End of Part 1-_

Confuse? XD of course you would be. There is a lot of loose connections in this part. I did that on purpose because I wanted the reader to be brought in the story and wonder what exactly is going lol. Part 2 will explain what exactly is happening to Hinata and why exactly Hinata hates Naruto so much. This story will be a Sasuhina but there will be a SasuxhinaxNaru triangle going on just for entertainment purposes. This will be an angst fic but there will be some moments that will make up for angst lol. So please review and tell me what you think. And as for those wondering about Aikoi I finished chapter 8 of the story but…I complete skipped ahead and now I have to right what is suppose to go in between chapter 5 and chapter 8 so bare with me because my muse has been mean to me lol.

**Sept 2nd, 2011:** Hello everyone! Its been such a long time. I'm so sorry I have neglected updating for almost two years. It wasn't exactly a plan to stop but I had lost my muse. When I began taking up writing fanfiction, I was a depress 16 year old girl who had nothing to do but write to escape reality. But life started getting a lot better and I'm finally happy. I'm in college now and so much is going on since I'm on the Pre-medical track haha. But the good news is that I will start writing again! Fortunately for you guys AAoHF is the first story my muse decided to come back to. Part 1 is sorta edited but not really, Part 2 is not edited at all and needs to be, and Part 3 is in the process of being written. In about two or three days it should be up. But i do warn, since i'm so busy as a biology major updates will be slow, but I promise to write as much as I can. Thank you everyone who stuck with me despite my shortcomings!

~MizuNoSora~


	2. Part 2: Hyuuga

**

* * *

**

An Abyss of Hopeless Faith Part 2

He couldn't believe that Kakashi's team were taken out by a mere ninja. A woman at that. The Uchiha heir's eye twitch at the thought. The same thing happen to both Genma's and Gai's team. Both were infiltrated and taken out easily.

"Ne Sasuke-kun who do you think these people are?"

Sasuke looked at his pink haired teammate that looked questionably at him.

"I have no idea."

"Demo…for these people to get by top ninjas is ridiculous. I overheard Neji talking to Tsunade-sama about how the girl just took out Kakashi-sensei like it was nothing. Not to mention that she had hidaway from Neji's byakugan."

Naruto glared at the darkening sky. Just like Sasuke he didn't like the news of the unknown ninjas infiltrating Konoha.

"Whoever they are, they are messing around with the wrong people."

* * *

The scramble of feet was heard outside of the Godaime's office. Everyone was in panic due to the attack. Tsunade sighed as she looked lazily at the ANBU captain in front of her.

"What is it now?"

The captain bowed down to her and immediately straightened.

"Sorry to interrupt Hokage-sama, but I'm asking permission to take Mitsuki-san under custody."

The Godaime's eyes widen at the statement as she looked at her friend.

"Why the hell do you need to take her in custody?!"

"My team has confirmed that these ninjas came from Kazegakure and we suspect that she is behind this intrusion in Konoha."

"Now wait a minute here-"

The sound of an explosion was heard outside the tower. The tower began to tremble slightly and the yells of Konoha ninja could be heard.

The sound of running footsteps came and a young woman burst into the room.

"Hokage-sama! You must come quick! The ninjas! They are outside the tower!"

A growl was heard from the blond woman's mouth at the news. Everything was happening to so fast she didn't know how to react.

Opening the doors to her balcony, Tsunade stepped outside into the rain, feeling the refreshing water fall upon her skin.

There outside where her three little ninjas that have infiltrated Konoha grounds. Her eyes widen slightly as she saw the headband of the ninjas. Kazegakure. A smirk was placed on her face as she stared at the three man team.

Tsunade looked at her friend who had a determine look on her face. The blue-eyed woman looked at her and put her hand on Tsunade's shoulder.

"Now watch and see how much my little Hinata has grown."

* * *

Hinata watched as the ninjas surrounded her team. Tsutsuma was to her left; fingers twitched with anticipation as Konoha nin began closing in on them.

"I think its time to stop messing around and play with the big boys, don't you think Yoshikawa?"

"Tsutsuma is right. It seems the Hokage has her best ninjas staying close to her. We need to get rid of these eye sores and make our way to fight the ones that are actually worth fighting."

Pale, cold fingers gripped the kunai that it was currently holding, as it waited for the awaiting attack. Hinata knew her teammates were right. There was no need in wasting any more energy on those who were simply weak.

"Commence attack."

Both ANBU operatives nodded their heads as they began to take out the Konoha ninjas that surround them. Hinata quickly made use of her strength and began dis-enabling those who came across her. She wanted no bloodshed so she knocked each one to awaiting unconscious.

After finishing with the group of nin, she began to walk her way near the ninjas that guarded their Hokage. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she caught the sight of blue eyes and bright yellow hair.

'_Naruto…'_

* * *

Sasuke frowned at how fast thirty or more of Konoha ninjas were taken out by three simple Kazegakure nin. What annoyed him that the barely even us their strength to defeat them.

'_Cocky bastards.'_

The female that was obviously the lead of the ANBU unit annoyed him the most. The way she carried herself bother him to know end. She was a strong ninja and she knew it.

"Uchiha! Uzamaki! Haruno! What are you doing standing there?! Take out those ninjas!"

Sasuke watched as a grinned was placed on Naruto's face. The dobe wanted to fight them as badly as he did, but he wasn't going to let the idiot take on the woman. She was his.

Not waiting for another lingering thought, Sasuke made his way to the intruders who waited patiently for their arrival.

"You have no business here in Konoha. Leave now or we'll be force to capture you and interrogate you."

Sakura's voice spoke to the Kazagakure ninjas who simply stood there. They paid no heed to her warning as the just plainly looked at her.

"Like hell you can take us on you pink-haired freak. You're messing with Kazagakure's number one ANBU team."

"What the hell did you just called me?!"

Tsutsuma chuckled lightly at the woman who glared angrily at him. He loved fighting angry women. Their fierce fighting was a slight turn on not to mention the adreline rush was extremely addicting.

"You heard what I called you."

A sound that resembled a growl erupted from Sakura's mouth as she charged at the ninja who dared called her a freak.

Hinata watched as Hiroiko threw shurikens at the distracted kyuubi vessel who was watching as his pink haired teammate that threw punches at Tsutsuma, missing each time by an inch.

"Damnit! Why won't you stay still?!"

It seemed Tsutsuma knew to watch out for Sakura's over powered punched. Just one punch could knock him out and adding broken bones to the awaiting list.

Hinata let a small sigh escaped as her opponent watched her with intense eyes. Uchiha Sasuke. She remembered when he left the village. He left seeking power to avenge his clan by going to Orochimaru. She didn't think he would come back but here he was standing before her with angry eyes. It seemed the Uchiha wanted a piece of her. She didn't mind at all as she needed something to vent out her frustration on.

"Your cockiness is annoying the hell out of me. You think you can come on Konoha grounds and do what you please?"

Sasuke was met with silence as the woman simply looked at him. He already hates this woman and she hasn't even talk yet.

Unsheathing his sword, he began to get into an offensive stance. Little by little he was going to rip her pride off and dominate her. He will show these ninjas that Konoha was not to be mess with.

Hinata cocked her head the the raven-haired ninja who pointed his sword at her. The Uchiha thought he could scare her away with his sword. She scoffed at her opponent who tried to intimante her. She'll play with him for a little bit before she'll disable him.

Reaching into her weapon's pouch, she quickly drew two kunais and threw them at the avenger. She watched as he deflected them easily and ran towards her only to disappear before her eyes. Releasing her byakugan, she quickly sought Sasuke's chakra. Seeing that he appeared right behind her readying his sword, Hinata quickly dodged and block the kick that came after.

Sasuke jumped away from his opponent, his eyes widening at his sudden realization. This girl's fighting style is Juken from the Hyuuga Clan. His eyes narrow at the intruder. Some how this woman stole the fighting style from Hyuuga's and using it against him and Konoha's ninjas.

His blood boiled at the thought of this girl tarnishing Konoha's pride. Luckliy he trained with Neji a few times, knowing full well how to avoid his tenketsu from being closed.

Sasuke quickly formed hand seals aiming towards the Kazegakure konochi.

"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu "

Watching as the balls of fire was heading towards her, Hinata stood her ground forming her own hand seals to deflect the attack.

"Fūsajin no Jutsu_!"_

Taking her left hand, Hinata blew into it forming a strong guss of wind, extinguishing the balls of fire. She watched as Sasuke had a difficult time seeing as the wind swept the dirt off the ground and temporarily blinding the Uchiha heir. Taking her chance she sprint her way to Sasuke closing two of his main chakara channels and releasing a round house kick knocking him into a building.

"Sasuke-kun!"

The scream of Haruno Sakura could be heard as she watched her teammate slammed into a building. A animalistic growl slipped from Sakura's lips was she appeared behind Hinata and threw at punch full of chakara at Hinata. Hinata quickly dodged the punch and watched as the ground crumple from where she was once standing. A frown fell upon her face as Sakura decided to interfere with her fight. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a streak of yellow making its way towards her. Deflecting the shuriken that was thrown at her from Narutoshe quickly made her way to her two teammates, wanting to deal with Sasuke by herself and having two other ninjas wanting to fight her was something she wanted to avoid.

"Hiroiko. Tsutsuma. You think you can seal the two in a wind sphere? They're interfering."

"Hai we could, demo....you think you'll be able to keep the Uchiha at bay?"

Hiroiko'seyebrows furrowed as she spoke. The wind seal was an extremely hard technique. She and Tsutsuma would be needing every ounce of chakara to keep the seal active, meaning no interference what so ever.

"I should be able to Hiroiko." Hinata put a hand on her teammate's shoulder and nodded.

A sighed was heard from Tsutsuma at the request. He knew that this was alot their team captain was asking for them to do, but this was the only way to keep the two brutes away from Hinata's fight.

"Let's do this Hiroiko. The sooner we seal them the sooner Hinata can disable the Uchiha."

The two readied themselves as the made their hand seals in perfect sync. Seeing the approaching figures of Naruto and Sakura, the two ran towards them bringing the palm of their hands to their chest.

"What the hell is this?"

Narutosnarled as the seal began to make is way around this body. He looked at Sakura who was looking just as shocked as he was.

Sakura frowned as she looked at the two ANBUops who began to do another set of seals.

"Naruto do you recognize this jutsu?"

Naruto frowned at the question. Never in his years of being a ninja had he seen a jutsu like this.

"Iie. Whatever it is it's probabley harmless. Whatever this seal is its not doing anything."

A chuckle could be heard from the tallest of the two who was beginning to finish the last set of hand seals.

"You're just as dumb as you look. Do you really thing my partner and I would really be stupid enough to put a useless seal on you too?"

The wind began to pick up around Naruto and Sakura as both Kazegakure shinobi finished their hand seals. Both shinobi put their left arm out releasing chakara around Naruto and Sakura.

"KAI!"

A wind sphere began to form around Naruto and Sakura closing them from escaping the imprisonment. Tsutsuma and Hiroiko continue to pour more chakara out increasing the strenght of the wind.

Naruto snarled as he began to punch the windy prison. Sakura followed suit and punch the sphere that surrounded her.

"Try as many times you want, but you won't be able to escape from our wind seal. As long as it's active you can't get out."

Naruto glared at the two that kept him from leaving this prison. If that was the case he and Sakura would have to wait till Sasuke distracted the two from their concentration so the seal could break.

"Yoshikawa! You better move your ass and disable that Uchiha!."

Hinata nodded at Tsutsuma as she made her way towards the rubble where Sasuke laid. After disabling his two main chakara channels Sasuke would not able to to move much nor realease any kind of jutsu.

Pushing aside the rubble Hinata found the unmoving body of Sasuke. Walking cautiously to the body she looked and shook her head. She thought he'll be more of a fight, but she guessed wrong.

Grabbing the raven-haired shinobi by the arm she pulled him out of the rubble and began closing the the tenketsu on his arms and legs, immobilizing him. A smiled was placed on her face as she turned around to give the signal to her teammates.

Right before she made her first step a shuriken zoomed by her cutting her on the arm. A gasped came from her lips at the sudden weapon that cut her arm. Too shocked from the surprise attack, Hinata didn't see the roundhouse kick that was aimed at her stomach, knocking the wind out of her lungs and sending her about two meters away from the attacker.

Picking herself up, she grabbed her stomach wincing from the pain from that attack. As she looked up at her attack, she saw two pair of red eyes staring right back her.

"You didn't think you'll get rid of me that easily did you?"

* * *

Three pairs of pale lavender eyes stared at the battle before them. The only female stood between two males as they observe the woman that was battling the Uchiha heir. A frown was placed on her beautiful face as she saw the style of battle of the female Kazegakure huffed how the woman was putting shame to the Hyuuga Clan.

"Father, you can not be serious in just sitting here. This woman is using the Hyuuga clan's techniques!"

Neji looked at his younger cousin who's face was distorted with anger. She may not have caught on, but there was something odd about the woman from Kazegakure. Even if the a person was to use the Hyuuga clan's style, their movement would be still off only because they did not have the byakugan. This woman not only perfected the techniques as she was a byakugan user but also moved like a Hyuuga as well. This thought unnerved him.

"Uncle do you think the Cloud had capture..."

A sharp glance from Hiashi and Neji's words faded. He knew he was not to mention anything about the former heiress, but this was the only possible explanation. There was no sign of Hinata for five years. Pronounce dead at the third year of her disappearance, the Hyuuga clan had made the rule to not speak about the former heiress.

"Neji. Hanabi. Lets hope the Uchihafinishes off this woman that way we can deal with her without any interruptions."

* * *

Obsedian eyes stared at its opponent who was panting in front of him. A smirk was placed on Sasuke's perfected face as he saw the woman beginning to show exhaustion. Thanks to his spars with Neji he knew a few tricks that cut the little bitch off. No one ever messed with Sasuke Uchiha and got away with it.

"Is that all you got? You come into my village and attacking it as you own the place. It seems I brought you down your pedestal."

A chuckle came from the woman's mouth as she heard Sasuke's statement. His brows furrow at his confusion from her reaction. What could be funny to her that she was sitting here getting her ass beat?

"You know Uchiha I'm not exactly finish yet. I maybe slightly tired but I have a few tricks under my sleeves."

Without saying another word the woman disappeared, not even her chakara was present. A growl came from Sasuke's mouth as he couldn't detected her.

"Sharingan!"

The tomoes in his eyes began to turn has he search for the woman. His senses went to new height as he strain to pick any detection of movement. The area was eerily silent as she even took the wind with her.

Sasuke felt the hairs behind his neck began to stand as the feeling of foreboding began to creep its way into the area. A quick wisp was heard through the air as two shurikens were thrown at his directions. He quickly side step the two objects. Suddenly he felt the wind beginning to pick up around him slightly interfering with his sight.

A slight sting was felt on his upper arm as he felt one of tenketsu close.

_'Damn.'_

The avenger glared as he felt an incoming attack towards his left side. Quickly avoiding it he grabbed the woman's hand that was about to close a major chakara network. Pulling her towards him, he aimed a punch towards her stomach only to be block by her other hand. She pushed him back with surprising strength and did a roundhouse kick towards his back. The wind was knocked out of the Uchiha, but he grabbed her arm holding her to him.

A smirked appeared on his face as he felt her muscles tighten. Pulling her arm around her back, he pulled her against him only to pressed a kunai against her neck.

"YOSHIKAWA!"

He heard her teammates called out to her as she was trapped in his deadly embrace. He wasn't worried about them since they were too preoccupied with his. They wouldn't dare to interfer.

"Let go."

Sasuke chuckled at her statement. He would not dare to let her go now that he finally caught her and trapped her to where she had to admit defeat.

"No."

He tighten the grip on her arm as he pushed the kunai closer to her neck. Not once had she flinch in fear as she was ready to die at this very moment.

"Then you leave me no choice."

He suddenly felt her twist around grabbing a hold on his arm shooting chakara the color of red up it. It stung as a thousand needles was being thrust into it repeatedly. He wince as he felt a kick to his stomach throwing him backwards. Hoping for a miracle he threw the kunai that was in his hand at her.

As he felt the hard ground beneath him, he watch her anbu masked fall to the ground from the impact of his kunai. Her long hair covered her face as she sat in shock. Her body began to shake with fury as being unmask was something she did not appreciate. She slowly turned her face towards him, reflecting the hate that was running through her body.

A few gasped was heard as the woman was lookingat him. Obesdian eye's widen as he looked at her eyes.

Big white eyes surrounded with veins.

The eyes of the Hyuuga's.

* * *

Naruto's heat stopped as he saw the unmasked woman leading the Kazegakure ANBU team. There was no way. No possible way. Right before him was Hyuuga Hinata. There was no mistake with those eyes. He dreamt of them every night as he remember the little twelve year girl that confessed her love to him with those big beautiful eyes. There was no doubt it was her. No one in the Hyuuga clan possessed those same eyes except her.

His heart pounded with happiness as he took in the sight of her. She was so beautiful, just how he imagine her. Her long bluish-black hair fell along her back. She held curves at all the right places that any woman would envy. Not to mention those beautiful eyes she possessed that brought out the already angelic face she held.

Happiness swirled inside of him as he continue soak in that she was really here. Without realizing it, her name slipped from his lips.

"HINATA-CHAN!"

* * *

Hinata eye's flicker to the blond that was currently still trapped in the sphere of wind that her teammates had conjured. She frowned at the blond who called her name with a smile on his face. Before that smile would cause her legs to almost give out on her, now it did nothing but brought her heart to tighten with heartache. How dare he? How dare he say her name after he rejected her and expect her to welcome him with open arms.

Glaring at the blond, she turned her heard and stared at the Uchiha who gave her cover away.

"Hinata! We can't hold this seal much longer! Hurry and disable the Uchiha!"

Hiroiko's voice was full of exhaustion as she desperately tried to keep control in pouring her chakara into the sphere.

Hinata nodded and made her ways to the Uchiha who was struggling to get up from the ground, cradling his left arm in his hand. He staggered slightly as he was on his feet and glared at her as she appeared in front of him.

"Hyuuga Hinata. They said you left the village and never to returned. Now you came back betraying your very own village that was home to your friends and family."

"Don't speak to me as you understand me Uchiha."

A low chuckle came from the avenger's lips as she heard her comeback.

"Oh I do Hyuuga, but at least I have the dignity to comeback with out ruining my home village. You may think your strong Hyuuga, but you're just a weak coward."

Each word pierced her heart like a knife. She tensed as she was brought back to her past life as a Hyuuga in Konoha.

_'You're useless. You weren't fit as the heiress.'_

_'You're weak Hinata. Just give up.'_

_'Father thinks I'm more suited for the position Nee-chan.'_

_'I can't accept your feeling for me.'_

"Have I struck a nerve Hyuuga?"

Something in her snapped without realizing it. She felt all the anger that she has felt for the past six years finally come from its confinements. Without realizing what she did, she found her foot on top of Sasuke's chest as he was knocked to the ground.

"Weak? How dare you call me weak when you left the village in the first place!"

Her voice was laced with coldness, frightening those who heard it.

"You're patheic Uchiha. Is this what power Orochimaru promised you?"

She kicked Sasuke to side, watching him role hopelessly role a few feet away from him.

"Sasuke-kun! Get up Sasuke!"

Tears fell from Sakura's eyes as she watched the man she loved being manhandle. Never had she seen Sasuke look so helpless. A whimper came from her throat seeing Hinata pulling Sasuke to his knees by his hair.

"Get your flithy hands off of him!"

Hinata paid no heed to the pink-haired women as she relentlessly pounded against her prison.

"You're the weak one Uchiha. That self call power did nothing for you. It did nothing to help you avenge the pathetic people you call family. I heard you watched your teammates deliver the killing blow to your only brother. Its a pity you sat there like a weakling."

Hinata had no idea how far she went with her words. The talk of his brother's death was still sensitive to Sasuke, and to hear it from another person's lips that did not care what so ever blinded Sasuke with anger.

Everything happen so fast, that she had no idea what had happen. She heard the cries of her mother screaming her name as she heard the crackling of lightning moving her ways.

_"_Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Chidorigatana_"_

She felt Sasuke's sword pierce her naval numbing her whole bodied. Her eyes widen as she saw the blood soaking her clothes only to drip on the ground. No words slipped from her mouth as she fell to the ground.

She had let things go to far, now she'll never would be able to prove how she was no more the little girl that was called weak and useless. She had lost and failed. She brought shamed to her family and was now destined to die for it.

She felt no pain from her wounds as she laid on the ground. One thought slipped through her mind as the blackness took over.

_'Naruto-kun...'_

* * *

Red eyes looked at his master who suddenly cracked a smile as he was meditating. A deep chuckle escaped his master's throat as he opened his black eyes. Evil intent was shown throughout his face as he continue to laugh at a sudden realization.

"Otemaru-sama?"

"It seems our little Hinata-chan is back Taki."

Red eyes widen surprise at his master's words. Soon a smirk made its way on his face as he took in the information. Oh how he loved to played with the girl when she was with them.

"Is that so Otemaru-sama?"

The man who held black eyes slit his finger and began drawing symbols on the ground with his own blood. Making a few hand seals, the symbols began to glow a deep green color as they pulsated.

"Its time to awake my dear little pet."

* * *

Hiashi watched as his own daughter was stabbed by the Uchiha's sword. Never once in his life has he felt afraid as he watched her fall to ground, soaking it with her own blood. He was speechless to say the least as he saw her face without the damnable ANBU mask on. All this time the leader of the ANBU team of Kazegakure was his eldest daughter. Six years he mourn silently for the death of his daughter and now he sees her alive and well only to be taken away from him by the hand of the Uchiha.

He saw how Neji quickly looked away from the sight and his youngest sobbed with her face in her hands. Both could not look at the gory sight.

"HINATA! How dare you take my only daughter away from me! Let me go I say!"

Hiashi quickly looked at the woman that represented not only Kazegakure but the Yoshikawa clan.

Her face was covered with tears as she screamed at the sight of his eldest dead body. She was struggling with the ANBU operatives who were restraining her from moving to Hinata's body. He glared at the woman as she called Hinata her daugther. How dare she speak for she was the one that took Hinata away from her family in the first place.

A couple of gasp were heard from on lookers as they looked at Hinata's body. Hiashi quickly turned his gaze back to the scene only to see his eldest body glow a deep green. He felt the pulsating of the strange chakara that began to come out from Hinata's body. At the same time the Uchiha cried out grabbing the now active curse seal that began to make its away across his body.

A sound of a struggle was heard before he saw the Yoshikawa leader make her way to the now pulsating body of Hinata. A short scream from the his eldest's lips was heard as her wounds began to heal itself rapidly. The hairs behind his neck began to stand as he felt the clash of evil aura coming from both his daughter and the Uchiha's body.

"Tsunade! Quickly, I need you to hold her down!"

He watched as the Godaime jumped from her balcony and sprinted her way to the Yoshikawa woman. He wince as he heard another cry from his daughter's lips. Something was wrong and the amount of evil aura saturating the area was almost too much to bear.

The Uchiha's teammates had finally gotten free from their confinements and held the other two Kazegakure nin. Both were struggling to help out their leader who was experience a change just like the Uchiha.

"Let us go! We need to help Hinata before she goes and kills us all!"

Hiashi's brows furrowed as he heard the woman's statement. Something was going on and he had no idea what. The possibility of Hinata going craze with power and killing them all was something he did not want.

His gaze turned back to his daughter as he saw a sealthat was place on her navel. It wasn't as jagged like the Uchiha's but there was no mistake that it was a curse seal almost like the Uchiha. The only difference was the deep green glow that it admitted off.

A scream could be heard as his daughter's body began to convulse from the reaction of the new chakara that was beginning to awake within her body. The byakugan caught everything as the chakara began to grow increasingly violent as it ate away her normal blue like chakara she usually possessed.

The Yoshikawa woman was seen as she quickly did a set of hand seals before she bit at her thumb then placing her hand where the curse seal was at. Soon enough the new chakra began to reseed back to its confinements taking the evil with it. At the same time the Uchiha began to calm down as he still panted from the intense reaction form his seal.

It was not long before the Uchiha passed out and his daughter was confirmed alive with all the wounds she had gotten vanishing from plain sight.

* * *

Hi! I'm back with another chapter :) Yes another set of questions has popped up from this chapter. Sorry for the delay in writing...lolI was stuck on the actual battle which probably sucks :P I wanted to work on fight scenes, that is the main reason i did this story lol. I hope you guys enjoy the read and review!

Yours Sincerely,

Mizunosora

Glossary:

Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu: Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique

Fūsajin no Jutsu: Dust Wind Technique

Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Chidorigatana: Kusanagi Sword: Chidori Katana

Also the kai think means release lol....I got it from watching too much Fushigi Yuugi when they are summoning the Gods....XD


	3. Part 3: Revealment

**An Abyss of Hopeless Faith Part 3 **

Last time on Abyss:

_**A scream could be heard as his daughter's body began to convulse from the reaction of the new chakra that was beginning to awake within her body. The byakugan caught everything as the chakra began to grow increasingly violent as it ate away her normal blue like chakra she usually possessed.**_

_**The Yoshikawa woman quickly did a set of hand seals before she bit at her thumb then placing her hand where the curse seal was. Soon enough the new chakra began to reseed back to its confinements taking the evil with it. At the same time the Uchiha began to calm down as he still panted from the intense reaction form his seal.**_

_**It was not long before the Uchiha passed out and his daughter was confirmed alive with all the wounds she had gotten, vanishing from plain sight.**_

_**Author's Note: I would like to dedicate this chapter to Big Bang. If it wasn't for your wonderful songs, like Haru Haru and Fantastic Baby, this chapter would have not been finished!  
**_

* * *

"This is outrageous!"

White-eyes glared at the Godaime who simply started at the man in front of her. Hyuuga Hiashi was not a man to deny, and yet Tsuanade did just that.

"You bring the Kazegakure leader into Konaha only for her to attack us, and despite all this you give her shelter and allow her to refuse any visitation rights to my daughter! What could you be possibly thinking Tsunade?"

The blond-headed Godaime sighed lightly and sipped at the sake she had recently taken out of its hiding place. It has been three days since the eventful day of Hinata's test and the reveal that she was indeed alive. Unfortunately, Hinata has not recover from the unconscious state she was placed in. Now knowing the ex-Hyuuga heiress is alive, the Hyuuga clan has threaten war against Kazegakure and the Yoshikawa clan for taking their heiress away from them.

"Calm yourself Hyuuga-sama. Yelling would do you know good. If you want to see Hinata simply wait until Yoshikawa-sama allows you to do so."

"She is my daughter, not the wretched woman who claims to be her mother!"

A vein began to form on the side of Tsunade's temple. Hyuugas were stubborn and always demanded. She had enough of Hyuugas for the day.

"When the time has come to see your daughter I will inform you, until then please refrain from threatening Yoshikawa-sama. Another war is not needed in Konoha. Now if you excuse me I have a meeting to attend to."

With a wave of a perfect manicure hand, Hyuuga Hiashi left the Godaime's office with a not so happy look on his face.

* * *

_**-One day Later- **_

Shuffling was heard outside of his door, as he silently glared at the empty spots where Sakura and Naruto had stood a few minutes ago. His teammates decided to drop by and visit him while he was still bedridden on a hospital bed. Fortunately for him, he'll be released tomorrow.

The visit between the three teammates weren't exactly the usual conversations that ended with a couple of threats and finally a growl from his pink haired teammate to settle the two from "mistakenly" killing one another. No. This time the conversation was much more serious due to previous events that had occur a few days earlier.

-Flashback-

"_The Hyuuga clan is getting restless with the Yoshikawas of Kazegakure. Do you think there will be a war?"_

_Concern was laced over Sakura's voice as she questioned her two teammates. After the incident between Hinata and Sasuke, the whispers of war with Kazegakure were floating around Konaha. Though she was a kounichi, fighting was last on her list. _

"_Kazegakure hid information from Konoha about Hinata's arrival in their village. Though Konoha and Kazegakure had no communicated with each other for years, you think they would be able to recognize a Hyuuga in their village." _

"_I could careless about the issue between the two clans, it's that Hyuuga I'm more concern with. She holds a curse seal similar to mine," growled out the ex-avenger_

_Rough, pale hands lightly touched the now dormant seal that was tattoo on his neck. After the activation of Hyuuga Hinata's curse seal, his seal was awakened and the evil of Orochimaru had begun to seep through his chakra network. He would be glad to send the damnable Hyuuga back to Kazegakure, or better yet, eliminate her and her curse seal that she carries. _

"_Orochimaru is dead. How could Hinata get hold of something so forbidden? It doesn't seem like her…" Sakura furrowed her eyebrows at the thought. The idea of Hinata and curse seal did not go together. Though she wasn't as strong as many of the Rookie Nine, Hinata always looked towards her friends for strength. There was no need for her to seek such forbidden power. _

_No answers were given to Sakura. Not even Naruto gave one of his idiotic answers. Ever since the battle between Hinata's ANBU unit, his usually hyperactive self disappeared only to be replace with a torn demeanor. _

"_I don't care what happen between her disappearance and reappearance to Konoha. Hinata-chan is home now. If you're done visiting the teme Sakura-chan, I'm going to try to see if I'm able to see Hinata-chan." _

_With a pivot of his foot, Naruto left and closed the door behind him. A bewilder Sakura started at the space of what was Naruto and sighed. _

"_He been acting strangely Sasuke-kun. I'm sure he is worry about your condition. Don't let his attitude get to you, ne? Gomen, but I have to go. I hope you feel better soon. Ja ne." _

_Sakura gave a weak smile to Sasuke before she followed Naruto's lead and left. _

-End of Flashback-

Sasuke gripped his sheets tightly hoping to get some type of satisfaction and relief from the anger that has been bubbling inside of him for days. The battle between the Hyuuga and him unnerved him, and the coldness she had exhibit during the battle left an imprint inside of him.

_"Don't speak to me as you understand me Uchiha."_

_"Weak? How dare you call me weak when you left the village in the first place!"_

_"You're the weak one Uchiha. That self call power did nothing for you. It did nothing to help you avenge the pathetic people you call family. "_

The coldness that laced her words reminded him of himself. It intrigued him yet infuriated him at the same time. How dare she mock him! He had a purpose to fulfill and he paid the price and worked for his redemption to become a Konoha ninja once again. She on the other hand attacks the village that was once her home. She was a disgrace!

With a click of his tongue, Sasuke ended his musings and tightened the sheets around him. For now, he'll sleep. Tomorrow, he'll worried about the Hyuuga and maybe get the answers about the curse mark she held on her navel.

* * *

**~The Next Day~**

The darkness was slowly dissipating and a white light was slowly making its way in. She was no more tied to the small dark confinement that was called death. Though she was alive and breathing, the chill of death was still seeped into her bones. However, the small pulse of power that was in her seal vibrated loudly throughout her body. It was a shame she was alive; the hate she felt towards her former home and family was out of control and it killed her, but it was that same hate she felt that brought her back to life. The darkness embedded into her navel was activated, and now she was found.

Hinata slowly opened her eyes from the dreamless state she was in. A frown was etched on her delicate features as she witness the many nurses that surrounded her, checking her to see if her vitals were well. She never liked hospitals. She valued her personal space, and hospitals did not.

"Hyuuga-san! You're awake!"

'_Yoshikawa. Its Yoshikawa.'_

As much as she wanted to voice out her correction, her throat was too dry and scratchy for her to speak. Her body ached and was stiffed from lying in bed longer then it was use too. The beeping from the heart monitor was slightly comforting as she closed her eyes to take away the intensity of the sensations that attacked her senses.

"Daijoubu desu ka?"

The nurse lightly placed her hand on her arm. The gesture was not very comforting; she just wanted to get out of this bed and see her mother. Too many bad memories of hospitals were embedded into her mind.

"Hinata-chan!"

Hinata opened her eyes only to see her mother running towards her with a relieved expression on her face. Her mother's beautiful face slightly sunk into itself from the many sleepless nights she had. Despite her tired form, her Kaa-san made her way towards her and grabbed her hand. The softness of her touch immediately relaxed Hinata's tense body and immediately brought a smile to her face.

"Kaa-san."

"Hinata-chan! You're finally awake. I was so worried! Nurse, please bring a glass of water for my daughter," Mitsuki barked.

Soon enough a glass of water was placed in front of Hinata. With the help of her mother, Hinata generously drank the cool contents in the glass. The liquid went down her throat smoothly, taking away the dry and scratchy feeling.

"Is that better?"

"Hai."

The empty glass was taken away from her, only to be replaced with her mother's hand.

"How are you feeling? If you need anything let me know and I will get it!"

A smile lightly made its way on Hinata's face from the over enthusiastic statement from her mother. Mitsuki was always the doting mother. Though she was unable to have children, she spoiled Hinata like she was her own.

Though the reunion of her mother was soothing, she knew the atmosphere was soon to dissipate. Now that her identity was revealed, there was sure chaos between the Hyuuga and Yoshikawa clans. The sleepless nights her mother was experiencing must be the constant threats of her ex-clan. A war between the clans is something that must be avoided, but knowing her father, Hiashi would continue to push threats towards the Yoshikawa until questions were answered.

"Kaa-san? The Hyuuga Clan has not pushed through with their threats have they?"

A thin line formed along Mitsuki's lips from her daughter's question. The Hyuuga may have not taken action yet, but if they did not see their ex-heiress soon, war was sure to break out between the clans.

"Iie. However, they are growing impatient. Hyuuga-sama and the Elders are requesting a meeting with you and I. I'm afraid this meeting will not go in our favor Hinata-chan. Once they find you are the heiress of the Yoshikawa clan all hell will break loose."

Her mother was right. The Hyuuga clan will never accept her as the Yoshikawa heiress. She was their heiress first; they will do anything to gain back their rightful heiress even if it leads to war.

"I see. Please don't worry Kaa-san. Everything will be fine."

Her soft-spoken voice easily calmed her mother. A smile was placed on Mitsuki's face and her icy blue eyes twinkled with delight.

"Ne Kaa-san?"

"Hai Hinata-chan?"

"May I sit outside in the hospital's gardens? I'm afraid I have overstayed my welcome in this bed."

A light chuckled was heard from Mitsuki as she took in her daughter's statement. She quickly helped Hinata into a wheel chair and pushed her out the room. A small frown made its way onto her pale face as her mind began to replay the events that occurred four days ago. Though her daughter is alive, she didn't know how long it would last. The seal on her navel was the proof of that. Now that it was activated, the darkness and evil will find its way back into her daughter. Because of the activation of the cursed seal, he found her.

Otemaru found her.

* * *

The feel of his usual attire brushed against his skin as he walked down the hospital hallways. He was finally released from his white prison of medicine and blood. He hated hospitals. The beeping of machines and the sick and dead people behind each door creep him out. The memories of Orochimaru's and Kabuto's experiment always resurfaced when he sat in the hospital. If it weren't for the Hyuuga girl, he wouldn't be in such a bad mood right now.

Uchiha Sasuke glared at the many young nurses that stared appreciatively at him. It doesn't matter if he was a traitor or not, women in Konoha stayed the same.

As he past the large windows facing the Hospital's gardens, a small delicate figure caught his attention.

There stood the Hyuuga woman that held his thoughts. She was dressed simply in a cream color kimono while she sat in a wheelchair taking in the sight and smells of the gardens. Her eyes were closed as she sat relaxed in her chair.

As he stared at the woman, a sneer formed on his face. He could not believe that Tsunade is offering a roof above her head after what she has done. Infiltrating Konoha should be rewarded with life or execution. And that curse seal. The connection between hers and his is too obvious to not be ignored. He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

Leaving the hospital's hallway, he quietly walked into the gardens that were preoccupied with the Hyuuga. Without making a sound, he activated his sharingan and made to grab the white-eyed woman in front of him.

"Why are you here Uchiha? Can you see I would like some time by myself," the Hyuuga quietly question. His hand paused and his eyes widen at the sudden statement. Her eyes were trained in front of her as she stared at the butterflies drinking the nectar from the garden's flowers.

His left eyed switched from her intrusion. He could not understand how she could sense him so quickly. Her byakkuga**n **was not activated and she shrugged him off as he was an insignificant nobody off the street. Despite her handicap state, she still had no fear of the power he held. Just how powerful has the curse seal made her?

"Hyuuga," he seethed.

She furrowed her eyebrows and made a small face at the name. "Its Yoshikawa. I am no more a Hyuuga."

"I have questions Hyuuga and I want answers now." Red eyes glared at the girl in front of him. The girl was brave to meet his glare with the same intensity. "Your curse seal. Where did you get it?"

His eyes caught the slight tensing of her body. Her lips tighten into a thin line and her eyes continue to glare at him.

"That's none of your business Uchiha." Her tone was harsh and her white eyes harden.

"It became my business when it activated the curse seal Orochimaru gave me. When you left the village six years ago you went searching for power and received the seal by the bastard himself am I right?"

Two small delicate hands fisted on her lap. There was no doubt she was affect by his questions. However, every question he asked was met with silence.

"Cat caught your tongue Hyuuga?" He made his way towards the Hyuuga woman that sat in front of him. Onyx eyes took a once over at her. She was paler than usual and her indigo hair was tied in a loose bun with small strands of hair laid limply on her against her face. No matter how delicate and fragile she looked, he knew the dangerous nature she suppress inside of her.

Disrupting her view on the garden, the ex-avenger pulled the Hyuuga woman off the wheelchair and on to her feet. Hinata staggered lightly to gain her footing, but as soon she gained it she snatched her wrist away from Sasuke's hand and proceed to glare at him.

"As I said before, my seal is none of your business. Now if you excuse me, I believe I overstayed my welcome here."

Hinata slowly turned and left the presence of the garden. With Uchiha Sasuke there, the garden was no more a calming remedy she needed. No matter how she tried to run away from the past, the past always made its way back to her. With Sasuke around, the curse seal will always be there to pulse with its brother near. And there is nothing she can do to patch the wound that was formed six years ago.

* * *

**~Three Days Later~**

"You took my daughter, the heiress to the Hyuuga clan, and kept her for yourself. Why should the Hyuuga clan not declare war against the Yoshikawas of Kazegakure?"

Two pairs of steely silver eyes glared at the icy blue eyes across from them. Hyuuga Hiashi and his daughter Hinabi to his right glared at the woman who took their family away from them. Six long years they mourned for Hinata only to find out she was alive.

"Hyuuga-sama, it was not my intentions nor the Yoshikawas to keep your daughter away from you. We simply did not know. It has been years since any one from Kazegakure stepped in Konohagakure. The tales of the Hyuuga clan and their trade mark characteristics simply faded away after many years of isolation."

Hyuuga Hanabi pursed her lips at the woman's explanation. Whether it was intentional or not, they kept her dear sister away from her! Six years she had to go through intense training to become something she was not born to be. Hinata was the heiress not her. Because of this woman in front of her, she lost her childhood and the warmth her family was beginning to have before.

"Does not matter if your actions were purposeful, but the severity of keeping a heiress from her rightful clan is a crime equal to kidnapping the heiress."

Mitsuki held a tight grip on to the loose cloth of her kimono. Being in the presence of the Hyuugas was stressful to say the least, but no matter how many times she explain herself, the Hyuuga's ignore it and continue to push war.

"Hyuuga-sama I'm sure war is not needed amongst the two clans. I'm sure from the recent years of war against the Akatsuki gave you enough blood shed needed for this country," declared Mitsuki.

Hinabi continue to glare at the woman and front of her. This woman does not know the pain of the Hyuugas. "You say you wish to avoid bloodshed, but where is my sister now? Did my father not demand for her to be here during this meeting, or you decided to hide and keep her away from us like the past six years? Admit it! You came into Konoha and stole Hinata away from us!" Hanabi stood from her seated position and pointed at Mitsuki. She wanted nothing more but to strangle this woman in front of her.

"Calm yourself Hyuuga-san. Please do not patronize Kaa-san for it is my fault I was late."

All eyes made their way to the figure that entered the small conference room in the Hokage Tower. There stood a young woman dressed in a beautiful kimono with a presence that filled the room with a demand of respect. Silver eyes swept the small crowd and gracefully made its way towards the Yoshikawa clan leader.

"My deepest apologies for my tardiness. I'm afraid I had lost time while I was training, please forgive me."

The figure bowed at the Hyuuga head and heiress who stared at shock. There stood the ex-heiress of their clan. She simply smiled at them and sat down on the right of Mitsuki Yoshikawa. All eyes stared at the shocking action as both women simply stared at the Hyuuga clan.

"May I present my daughter Hinata, heiress of the Yoshikawa clan."

* * *

"Please, Otemaru-sama! Spare m-!"

The sound of metal cutting bone was heard throughout the hall once belonging to a noble king. Black eyes eyed the gruesome scene, before an evil smile was placed on the pale yet beautiful face of Otemaru.

"Taki."

"Hai Otemaru-sama"

Otemaru sheath his sword and stepped over the pool of blood of that was beginning to grow larger. The servant was no use for him. He carried out his orders nicely; however, he couldn't allow him to live considering he himself is still in hiding.

"Gather the best of your men and bring back Hinata-chan to me. My little pet has been gone far too long. I'm sure you have no qualms leaving hastily. You loved to play with little Hinata-chan didn't you, Taki?"

Blood red eyes twinkled in delight. Oh yes he did. He could still picture those big frighten lavender eyes staring right at him. The sooner he brings his little toy back the sooner he could play with her.

"I will leave immediately Otemaru-sama."

Black eyes watched the man before him bow before taking his leave. With Hinata back, his little collection will be complete, and finally he could step out of the shadow of his brother. Besides, Orochimaru knew nothing of the true power of the cruse seals.

* * *

Hyuuga Neji did not know what to make of the sudden situation his clan was placed in. No one was expecting for their ex-heiress to sit in the rightful place of the Yoshikawa's heir. It was almost like someone had placed all the Hyuugas into a genjutsu.

Ex-Hyuuga Hinata sat with the most regal posture that none of the Hyuugas have seen her sat before. She looked at the Hyuuga clan with a calm expression, but no one knew of the storm of emotions that were swirling inside of her, wanting to be released to the outside world.

"What's the meaning of this Yoshikawa! Is this some kind of joke, because let me a sure you we do not find this funny at all.

Icy blue eyes clashed with the white of the head of the Hyuuga clan. There was no excuse she could come up to explain the announcing of Hinata's place as the Yoshikawa's heiress.

"Please do not patronize my mother Hyuuga-sama. I a sure you this is no joke. Because the Yoshikawa's did not have a heir to take over as head, I took the responsibility as heiress and will become the head when time as come for Kaa-san to step down as head."

Hyuuga Hiashi brought his harden gaze to locked with the lavender eyes of his eldest daughter. The slight pain from being called Hyuuga-sama still stung. Though he wasn't expecting a reunion full of hugs and kisses, he still was expecting some type of acknowledgement as her father.

"Hinata-sama, please stop this foolishness! Your rightful place is heiress of the Hyuuga clan."

"Neji-niisan is right Nee-san. You cannot take the title of something you weren't meant to be, just like Otou-san placing me as the heiress of the clan. You are the heiress of the Hyuuga's not some clan that decided to isolate themselves from the rest of the world!"

Hinata's fist clenched as the loose fabric of the elaborate kimono she wore. Her ex-clan was always hard headed. They never looked at the needs of others, but themselves and the "good for the clan". What made them think she wanted to go back to the clan that deserted her in the first place?

'_You're useless. You weren't fit as the heiress.'_

_'You're weak Hinata. Just give up.'_

She could feel the stinging of tears, as she was faced with another memory of her past life. It seemed no matter where she went, she could never get away from the oppression of her ex-clan. Sitting there with their white eyes staring at her made her feel so weak and insignificant.

"_Hinata-chan you're my lovely daughter. You may not be my daughter by blood, but I will always love you. When you feel down, remember Kaa-san will always be here to make it better."_

No.

She won't let them get the best of her again. Her Kaa-san was here to support her and give her strength. When the time comes, she'll let he emotions sweep her away, but right now she'll stay strong and be the Hinata she knows she is capable of.

"I'm afraid I can not take the place as Hyuuga heiress Hinabi-sama. My rightful place is with the Yoshikawa clan, just as yours is with the Hyuuga clan. Now please stop this senseless fighting, no good will come from it. I advise you Hyuuga-sama, as long as I am heiress, there will be no tolerance with threats for war. Please accept that I am alive and well and found a new path."

Hyuuga Neji felt the stinging of rejection from Hinata's speech. She no longer wanted anything to do with her family that raised her. Did she not know the pain and the tears that were shed from her sudden disappearance?

Neji's mouth began to open to retaliate Hinata's selfish statement, however Hyuuga Hiashi raised palm stopped him.

"The threats will cease, however I will not stand you being head of a clan you were not born into. No matter how you look at it Hinata, you are a Hyuuga. As clan law dictates, you must take your place as Hyuuga heiress."

Yoshikawa Mitsuki eyes widen from the sudden proclamation. How could the Hyuuga clan force Hinata to become something she clearly does not want to be?

"Using an ancient clan law to tie Hinata to your clan is cruel, even for you Hyuuga-sama. I will not have you ignore the wishes of my daughter. Can you not see how happy she is with the Yoshikawa clan? The Hinata you knew as your daughter is gone! She is no longer your daughter Hiashi."

"I will not have you patronize me Yoshikawa! Do not test the little patients I have left. I must do what is best from the clan and Hinata. She is my daughter after

all."

Hinata felt the fear from her father's announcement seep into her. Not even her Kaa-san could get her out of this predicament. Her life just seems to continue to go down this one big drain every time she steps into Konoha.

"Actually Hyuuga-sama, I'm afraid that law cannot be use on Hinata-chan."

All eyes turned to look at the busty blond woman standing in front of the shoji door. A smirk was placed on her pink lips as she saw the deflated looks of the Hyuugas and the sighs of relief coming from both Yoshikawa women.

"Because Hinata-chan was declared dead to your clan, and Hanabi-chan was announced as your heiress not to long ago, I'm afraid that the law cannot be use to tie Hinata down to the Hyuuga clan. However, I think I may have a proposition for both clans that may settle all arguments."

* * *

**~That Night~**

The moon lit up the dark sky as Uchiha Sasuke made his way to his usual private training site. The air was crisp and cool, just the right temperature for a summer night in Konoha. Training at night was the only peace he got from the daily distractions of his teammates and now the distraction of Hyuuga Hinata who decided to show her face again to all of Konohagakure.

He ran a pale hand through his wild hair and scowled lightly. The lavender-eyed Hyuuga always crept into mind without trying to. It was frustrating how much one woman was able to drive him to near madness. Not to mention that curse mark on her naval…

Sasuke clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and continued his way towards his secret spot. However, the sound of wood breaking sounded loudly throughout the path leading towards his secret spot stopped him. There should not be anyone at his spot, and he'll be damned if he'll let some random stranger take it.

Running straight to his secret spot, Sasuke paused to stare at the sight before him.

There stood the dangerous woman who plagued his thoughts for the last three days. She was panting heavily while parts of trees and training blocks laid in pieces around her. Blood dripped from her knuckles to the forest floor, only to diffuse through the dirt.

Before he knew, the sound of a kunai zoomed past him and embedded itself in a tree next to his face.

"Why are you here Uchiha? Came to question me again?"

Sasuke sneered at the women standing before him and met her glare with equal hardness. Deciding words were unnecessary, he decided to attack her, hoping all of his frustration would be released.

"Sharingan!"

"Byakkugan!"

Both figures collided towards one another, both blocking one another's attack. No words were exchange between the two as they threw one punch after another. A kick, a left sided block and counter attack, then a tenketsu closed on the left shoulder. A shuriken was thrown and the first blood was split.

Blood poured down Hinata's cheek as she continued to push her way through the Uchiha. He may have defeated her once, but not this time.

Quickly executing hand seals, Hinata clapped her hands together.

"Fūton: Reppūshō!"

Red eyes widen at the sudden power of the strong wind that swept him off his feet. He felt the cuts of the kunais that were thrown as he was pushed helplessly by the wind. The sudden impact of a tree steadied him and kept him from being carried away by the windstorm the woman release. Pushing himself off the tree, he met Hinata with another string of attacks.

Kick. Punch. Block and another punch.

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed at the ferocity of Hinata's attacks. Her attacks were beginning to get wilder and her chakra begun to feel unnatural.

The pulsing of his curse seal startled him as he blocked another wave of punches from the Hyuuga"s ex-heiress. It pulsed again but this time it was in tune with it's sister who glowed green. He felt dark chakra begin to change him as it ate way his own natural chakra. Wanting the to transformation to stop, Sasuke quickly blocked another attack and kicked the lavender-eyed woman into a tree. Sprinting his way towards the woman, Sasuke pressed himself against her, letting her back rest against the rough bark. A kunai was placed against her neck while the other hand held both her wrists above her head.

"You will stop this immediately. You may like using the evil of the curse seal, but I do not. If you don't stop sucking the power off the seal, I'll kill you on the spot Hyuuga."

Lavender-eyes widen at the sudden information spoken, and immediately a guilty facade revealed itself.

She felt disgusted with herself. She let her anger get the best of her by allowing that cursed seal to activate again. How could she let it get to far again? Her life was turned upside down and she couldn't even fix it.

"I-I…I never wanted that thing on me. Please..just let go of me," Hinata said quietly. "Just leave me be. Can't you see I just want to be alone?"

Sasuke felt the sharingan deactivate as he stared at the woman before him. Her body shook with raw emotion, but her eyes were looking down, away from his judgmental gaze. The power of his seal and hers disappeared only to be replaced with a dull ache from its activation.

"Please Uchiha-san, just leave me be… I-I-I j-just-"

Black eyes widen as the sudden tears that travel down the pale beautiful face of Hyuuga Hinata. No more was she the Kazegakure nin who struck fear to those she fought. She was now the Hyuuga girl that resembled a porcelain dolls.

Pale hands dropped to its sides as Sasuke watched the woman sobbed standing before him. He was speechless and unable to move, but to only stare at the beautiful yet broken site Hyuuga Hinata gave.

Her long indigo hair was messy from their fighting, and the blood on her cheek was dried due to the coolness of the night. Her knuckles were bruised badly from her earlier training, and her clothes were torn and dirty. Yet, he couldn't take his eyes away from her. Her appearance and her tears made her look like a fallen angel unable to find her way back to Heaven.

Even as the Moon began to make its way across the darken sky, Hinata continued to cry not caring that she finally let her emotional barrier fall right in front of Uchiha Saskue. It did not bother Sasuke either, for he continued to be mesmerized by the mere beauty of her and the sight she beheld.

**To be continued...**

* * *

Hello loyal readers lol. Its been a very long time, unfortunately. However, I'm back...kinda. The college life sucks as usual and I've been incredibly busy considering I'm a Biology major. Anyway, I decided to dish this out since it is spring break. However its 3am in the morning and it probably has way too many mistake, but considering how excited I am to post this for you guys I gave it a once over and posted it anyway _ Considering I will regret this tomorrow morning, I'll go back tomorrow and edit any grammar and spelling mistakes that I did not see or just too tired to even catch it. Anyway: Read, Review, and ENJOY!

Happy Reading~

Love,

MizuNoSora


End file.
